El silencio es una maldicion
by Traductora trabajando
Summary: Cuando la situación a merita abrir la boca pero simplemente no puedes hacerlo... bueno, eso le pasa al buen Thomas cuando se enfrenta aun lujurioso Minho. Del original "/s/10389790/1/Silence-is-a-Curse"


El silencio es una maldición

Hubiera preferido dormir en el "cementerio", solo, en lugar da la atestada "finca" junto a todos los habitantes del Claro que no conocía, pero la amenaza de convertirse en cebo para algún Penitente no sonaba atractivo para él. Sin proponérselo, se encontró en la misma habitación con Newt quien se había quedado con la única cama debido a su pierna lesionada y el mientras tanto se vio obligado a dormir en el suelo duro en medio de varios cuerpos de los diferentes habitantes del Claro que intentaban dormir o mantenerse alerta para lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero el sueño no venía, podía oír las respiraciones tensas y temblorosas, más parecidas a jadeos que una respiración real. Las paredes no se habían cerrado esa noche y su piel se erizó ante la idea de esas masas de carne, con filos puntiagudos que merodeaban en el claro mientras ellos dormían. Su pensamiento se dirigió hacia Chuck que se encontraba en otra de las habitaciones de la "finca" y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por no intentar quedarse a su lado en una noche como esa. Era claro que el mocoso a veces solía ser un poco desagradable y tenía cierta facilidad para meterse en problemas, además era agobiante tenerle pegado a su lado cada minuto del día pero al final siempre reconocería que era su amigo… así de simple.

Thomas se acostó boca arriba, encima de la gruesa manta que le habían brindado y clavo la mirada en el techo.

-¿Tom? -La voz de una niña llamaba en su mente.- ¿Estás despierto?

La conexión telepática entre él y la chica seguía haciéndolo sentir extraño y no era fácil de manejar en público, pero en esos momentos solo podía agradecer el tener una excusa para alejar sus pensamientos de aquellas horribles criaturas merodeando cerca de ellos. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la voz que venía de la mente de aquella extraña encerrada en el"agujero" fuera de la Finca.

-Lo estoy-, pensó Thomas. -Me siento como un maldito pato sentado esperando a que esos penitentes vengan por nosotros, ¿Y tú?

-Yo ...- la chica hizo una pausa.- Tengo miedo Tom, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que te escapes y me hagas compañía?

-Estás a salvo allí Teresa,- respondió.- Más seguro que todos nosotros,- Thomas ahogó un bostezo después de ese último pensamiento y sintió hundirse lento en un sueño reparador.

-Voy… vamos a hablar mañana,- pensó Thomas. Su mente comenzó a alejarse en el pesado sueño, cada vez más y más lejos de la presencia de Teresa en sus pensamientos. Una nueva punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su mente, la idea de que quizá no debía haberse rendido tan pronto al sueño lo atacó pero de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía con respecto a esa extraña conexión que sentía, conexión que venía de mucho tiempo atrás, antes de entrar al Área. Lo que aún le atormentaba sin embargo era el recuerdo de las miradas de los otros, la ardiente y furiosa de Alby, la de desaprobación de Newt y de incredulidad de Minho cuando los tres le descubrieron hablando con Teresa en el matadero minutos después de que se hubiera despertado, era incluso peor dado que apenas se comenzaba a sentir aceptado en el Área y de pronto se sentía como un extraño nuevamente.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando sintió que alguien empujaba su cadera haciéndolo girar involuntariamente. El vástago a su lado probablemente estaba teniendo pesadillas, intento moverse lo justo para alejarse del shank y fue entonces que sintió un cuerpo firme presionando contra su costado.

Thomas no se atrevió a abrir los ojos y sintió acelerar el latido de su corazón. El dobladillo de su camisa comenzó a ascender saliendo de sus pantalones, podía sentir el aire cálido sobre la piel desnuda y de pronto el movimiento de la tela se detuvo justo cuando llegaba por encima de su ombligo.

"Oh maldición", pensó Thomas, "Ya están aquí y me han cogido", intento que su cuerpo peleara, deseaba hacer retroceder esa mano que se movía hacia el sur pero estaba petrificado de miedo. Escucho el sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones deslizándose hacia abajo y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. "Iba a suceder", un Penitente iba a matarlo lentamente en su sueño y él no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir una fría mano mecánica lo que sintió fue calor y una encallecida mano deslizándose dentro de sus calzoncillos de corredor.

"¡Un momento, un momento! ¿Qué?"

Labios presionados contra el costado de su cuello y Thomas se esforzó por abrir sus ojos. Apenas podía ver algo, pero su campo de inmediato ubico ese cabello en punta, la piel bronceada y el familiar conjunto de brazos musculosos.

-¿Min-?- susurró.

Minho movió sus labios del cuello de Thomas hacia sus labios y le hizo callar antes de que una risita de suficiencia escapara, -Sí larcho, soy yo- contestó Minho.

-Pero ¿¡Qu-e!?-

-Shhh, tranquilízate bonito y amable novicio,- lo interrumpió Minho,-Trata de guardar silencio.

Thomas miró hacia donde se encontraba la mano de Minho y sintió que le ardía la cara, -¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?,- preguntó entre dientes al mayor de los dos.

Minho frotó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de su envergadura y dejo que su pulgar acariciara desde la base, arriba y abajo y de regreso. Thomas mordió su lengua y se obligó a respirar por la nariz. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón? Aquel no era el momento para perder el tiempo y menos con la amenaza de los penitentes tan cerca de ellos.

Thomas cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en su propia respiración intentando ignorar la sensación de esa mano que lo acariciaba. El calor comenzó fluir por debajo de su estómago y sentía algo que nunca había experimentado dentro del claro pero que obviamente tenía una idea de lo que se trataba. Quizá todo estaba dentro de su cabeza.

Minho se rió entre dientes antes de deslizar una mano veloz a través de la garganta de Thomas tomándose su tiempo para deslizar la otra hacia abajo. Los ojos del otro chico se abrieron ante el tacto húmedo en su garganta y giró la cabeza para mirar a Minho a los ojos, "es real" pensó. Las pupilas de Minho se oscurecieron mientras se inclinaba cada vez más cerca de la cara de Thomas dejando sus labios a menos de una pulgada y media de distancia el uno del otro.

-El pago de vuelta por salvarme el trasero hace un par de días- respondió. Los dedos envueltos alrededor de la longitud de Thomas tiraron con fuerza causando en el novato corredor un jadeo tenso y quejumbroso que apenas escapó entre sus dientes antes de abrir la boca para tomar aire.

Thomas cerró los ojos y he intento contar hasta tres en su cabeza pero entonces fue consiente por sí mismo del alcance de la lujuria de Minho, algo feroz e intenso. Apretó los dientes y trató de ignorar el hecho de sentir en donde se encontraba la mano de su compañero corredor en ese momento, pero al sentirlo apoyarse en su codo, supo que no podía.

-Min,- dijo entre dientes. -¿Estás loco? Esto... esto no es lo que en realidad…- Thomas parpadeó cuando Minho cortó sus palabras con un fuerte beso. Una lengua caliente le hizo cosquillas en los labios y al cabo los separó permitiendo que se deslizara en su boca mientras la mano cálida, volvía a apoderarse de su longitud. Thomas gimió mientras caía nuevamente al suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el codo izquierdo. Minho se alejó entonces unos momentos y sonrió mientras la cara de Thomas quemaba al rojo vivo.

-No estoy ciego novicio,- dijo mientras se cernía sobre los labios de Thomas. -No finjas, no cuando estamos a estas alturas de conocernos- Minho movió las cejas hacia Thomas quien tuvo que contener la risa por el gesto. El mayor acorto la distancia hasta que sus labios estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia de los de Thomas. –Escúchame larcho, si vamos a morir esta noche preferiría no hacerlo virgen. He visto la manera en que me miras y es más que obvio que me gustas. A menos que quien te ponga sea la rara chica de tu novia-

Thomas levantó la cabeza del suelo y sintió que sus orejas se incendiaban ante la mención de Teresa. Mentiría si digiera que desde el primer día que salió de la caja no se sintió atraído por el alto y sarcástico chico asiático.

-Deja de llamarme novicio,- musito Thomas. -La niña es la novicia ahora, llámala a ella así y no es mi novia.-

Minho se echó a reír al ver como su compañero por fin se dejaba llevar sexual y emocionalmente por la situación

-Buena esa,- dijo Minho,-ahora trata de tranquilizarte, ¿quieres?

Apretó sus labios contra los de Thomas nuevamente mientras su caricia bajaba y su mano tiraba con fuerza del miembro palpitante de Thomas dentro de sus calzoncillos. Sonrió contra los labios de Thomas cuando sintió las caderas del chico empujando hacia arriba tratando de encontrar más fricción con su mano.-Muy bien, Thomas,- respiró entre besos –espérame, no te corras aun.

Mientras tanto, Newt abrió un ojo cuando oyó un sonido estrangulado en la habitación. Miro hacia la ventana tapiada fijamente por unos momentos. Cuando vio que no había movimiento sacudió la cabeza y murmuró,- me estoy volviendo un poco paranoico por nada-. Cerró los ojos unos segundos cuando escuchó respiraciones pesadas y entrecortadas y un ocasional "aaaaahhhh."

Los ojos de Newt se abrieron de nuevo y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana para darse cuenta que no había nuevamente movimiento, salvo por unos cuantos shanks tratando de dormir debajo de la ventana.

-Maldicion...,-murmuró Newt mientras se revolvía el cabello acostado boca arriba. Se dijo que probablemente estaba soñando ya que al parecer todo el mundo se encontraba bien... por el momento.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos cuando escuchó un jadeo en voz baja.

-Mi-Min, ¡oh shuu!- Newt rodó sobre su costado y miró por encima del borde de la cama donde escuchó la voz. Sus ojos se fueron habituando al negro de la noche y entonces reconoció el cabello en punta y la amplia espalda musculosa del Guardián de los corredores y también distinguió un segundo juego de piernas a su lado. Newt se sentó y estiró el cuello para ver mejor. Minho se inclinaba sobre un rostro pálido y sus ojos viajaron al sur a donde podía distinguir se encontraba la mano de su amigo. Newt sintió que sus orejas se prendían ante lo que veía y rápidamente se echó hacia atrás en la cama boca arriba deseando poder alejar aquella imagen fuera de su cabeza.

-¡Me… me… me corr…!-escuchó el gemido del chico. El color inundó sus mejillas, Newt distinguió que aquella, era la voz de Tommy. Lo que significaba que él y Minho estaban… -¡Shhh! vas a correrte hasta que yo te lo diga,-siseó Minho.

Newt cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió los oídos con las manos para bloquear los sonidos de sus dos compañeros de habitantes del Claro que en ese momento llegaban a su orgasmo. Apretó los dientes y murmuró: -¡Te odio maldito Minho!


End file.
